06 Dolor
by Maiden.of.Mist
Summary: Touya ya no puede aguantar y disimular el dolor que siente por saber que N seguramente no volverá.  N/A: Quizás no es un Shonen ai, pero es posible que se interpreten los sentimientos de él hacia el peliverde como más que simple amistadC: .


**N/A:**Nunca creí que algo me iba a nacer tan como si nada. Ese es el poder de quedarse a la 1 y tanto de la mañana sin internet, así que... no sé si lo que realmente sucede aquí es que Touya extraña demasiado a N o es que yo no podía esperar porque volviera la condenada conexión (cosa que no sucedió hasta ahora en la mañana-w-U).

Bueno, ahora datos del fic. Aquí traté de hacer a Bel/Bianca mucho más madura (considerando que se supone que esto está ambientado dos años después de lo que sería el juego de Black&White, con un par de arreglos míos, claro) pero no sé si le pega o no serlo, de todas formas era eso o poner a Cheren, lo que me parecía algo... erh, NO. Y en cuanto a Touko y Touya, pues si, siempre he considerado que son demasiado similares fisicamente, así que siempre pienso en ellos como si fueran hermanosC:. No, no odien a Touko por parece mala persona aquí, ella también extraña a N y está dolida de que se haya ido como si nada (más que haga llorar a su hermano).

Creo que eso es todo por ahora owo. **Ah si, Pokemon pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo** y sólo creo estas historias con el único fin de divertirme y tratar de hacer más grata la lectura para el restoC:.

* * *

><p><strong>06. Dolor (tristeza).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya?, no lo recordaba. Los segundos, los minutos, las horas, los días, las semanas, los meses, los años… todo pasaba tan rápido frente a sus ojos que ahora mismo aun se preguntaba "¿por qué?". Habiendo pasado ya poco más de dos años desde que lo vio subirse a su blanco, majestuoso y legendario Pokemon, decir sus últimas palabras de aliento y, desaparecer en un rápido vuelo frente a sus propios ojos, Touya simplemente no lo entendía. <strong>

**Primero completos extraños, segundo enemigos, para luego terminar por entablar una especie de extraña amistad (extraña, porque en la mente de un joven como él, no cabía la idea de cómo era que dos personas completamente distintas pudieran haber entablado una amistad tan bonita como aquella). Si todo había empezado mal y después esas mismas cosas habían dado un giro en trecientos sesenta grados para convertirse en algo grandioso, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué se había ido?.**

-¿Por qué nunca regresaste? –**una suave voz pronunció con tristea aquellas palabras, esas dudas que ya habiendo pasado tanto tiempo aun le recorrían su mente y hacían doler su corazón. **

**Se levantó de la cama en la cual había yacido gran parte del día. Dio una vuelta por su habitación lentamente, caminando con pesadez, pensando en como él podría –tal vez- haber detenido al peliverde para que no se hubiera ido. Siempre se echaba la culpa de aquello. **

-Si tan solo yo… -**antes de que pudiera terminar de completar aquella oración, una especie "toc toc" sonó en la ventana del chico, a lo que el castaño se acercó a esta y, al bajar su obscuro mirar se encontró con unas profundas esmeraldas y aquella melena dorada… era Bel, su mejor amiga en el mundo (no podía contar a Touko como su mejor amiga, porque ella… era su hermana, mellizos o no, eran hermanos y él no quería ser molestia para la ojiceleste). **

**Desde pequeños Bel siempre había sido su confidente, todo lo que pasaba por la mente del ojimarrón era fácilmente captado por la chica, que aunque mayoritariamente fuese una persona despistada y distraída con el mundo en general, para ella, sus mejores amigos lo eran todo y podía percibir de una manera única lo que sucedía con ellos.**

**Otra vez el sonidito de pequeñas piedras chocando contra su cristal, haciendo ese peculiar "toc toc" se hizo presente en la habitación del chico, y es que aunque Touya se hubiese apoyado en el marco de la ventana y también se hubiese percatado de la presencia de la joven, no había reaccionado en primera instancia para abrir la ventana bajar al primer piso para recibirla como era de costumbre… aunque esa "costumbre" se hacía cada vez más pequeña porque últimamente el chico sólo solía achacarse ante los pensamientos que atormentaban su mente (agregándole que siempre se iba a recorrer el resto de la región para visitar viejos amigos, etc).**

**Pestañeó una, dos e incluso tres veces antes de escuchar como la puerta de su habitación era abierta sin delicadeza alguna. Una imponente imagen femenina se hizo presente, la cual hizo un ademán de amenaza al señalar al chico con el dedo "acusador" y pronunciar unas palabras en voz alzada.**

-¡Touya!, ¡Bel está afuera!, no te quedes parado y ve a verla.-**frunció el ceño aquella ojiceleste, aburrida de las –últimamente- desesperantes visitas de su mellizo al mundo de las nubes.**

-Si, si ¡ya oí! –**refutó el otro molesto también ante los gritos de la chica. **

**Haciendo una especie de gesto con la mano hacia quién se encontraba afuera esperándole, se dio media vuelta y dio pie en marcha para acercarse a la entrada de la pieza, donde aun yacía apoyada en la puerta Touko, quien daba un cansado suspiro.**

**-En serio, no lo entiendo. ¿Realmente crees que vale la pena sentirse así por las decisiones que haya tomado él sin si quiera pensar en los sentimientos de quienes lo querían y apreciaban?.- Sí, aunque usualmente la chica no solía demostrarlo, ella se sentía muy triste de que el peliverde no hubiera considerado lo que todos quienes lo apreciaban hubieran pensado o sentido en instantes de él desaparecer. La diferencia entre ella y su hermano, era que Touko reflejaba aquello en enojo, en una especie de resentimiento por ser abandonada por un amigo.**

**Touya no respondió a aquello, sólo siguió de largo pisando el primer escalón de la escalera para proceder a bajar por ella. Él lo sabía, no era necesario que su hermana se lo repitiera constantemente, sabía que estaba mal sentirse así por algo ya pasado. Una parte de su interior le hacía odiar al peliverde por "traicionarle", pero todo era tan… tan… confuso para él. No entendía nada, si hubiese podido retroceder el tiempo y retenerlo, aunque fuera a la fuerza, lo habría hecho… pero sabía que en el fondo nada de eso hubiera cambiado la decisión del mayor… porque la otra parte de sí mismo entendía que el otro merecía pensar… merecía tener su espacio y merecía también ser feliz de la forma que él eligiese (aunque esta seguramente no fuera la que más contentara a Touya).**

**Por fin llegado a la puerta de entrada, la abrió, luego de gritar un _"volveré luego"_ para su madre y salir de la casa encontrándose frente a la rubia.**

-¡Oi, Touya! ¡te has demorado bastante! Por un momento creí que… -**decía la chica en una mezcla de tono entre regañadiente y risueña, pero no pudo concretar la frase con la cual planeaba decirle a su amigo que se había contagiado de la propia -y usual- impuntualidad, pues la vacía mirada de su compañero, le hacía darse cuenta que el otro una vez más había pasado gran parte de las horas del día pensando en él, en ese chico.**- Olvidalo~. ¡¿sabes?, hoy tengo el día libre, la profesora me ha dejado hoy estar por mi cuenta todo el día, así que pensé venir a visitarte.

-¿De veras? –**preguntó el otro algo más emocionado. Los últimos años, era bastante poco –en comparación a cuando vivían siempre juntos en el pueblo- lo que ahora podía ver a sus compañeros. Bel se la pasaba casi las veinticuatro horas al día en el laboratorio de la Profesora Araragi, y Cheren, él fortalecía a su equipo Pokemon y buscaba su propósito en la vida, junto a Alder, ahora su mentor. **

**Algo sintió presionarle el pecho, otra vez esa sensación de malestar le invadía su ser de manera abrupta. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sutilmente.**

-Sip, sip~. Así que… ¡mira, Pidoves en el cielo! –**apuntó la chica hacia el etéreo manto. La simpleza y facilidad con la que su amiga se distraía era algo que siempre le había gustado y, bueno no sé podía engañar tan fácilmente... la torpeza de Bel le le hacían recordar a cierta persona que rondaba en su mente.**

**Sin decir nada alzó su mirada también al cielo, sintiendo como la leve y suave briza acariciaba su castaña melena. Una mano agarró la suya propia y lo jaló como quien le dice a un amigo _"¡ven, vamos, sigueme!"_ (lo cual se aplicaba a la escena). Por lo que Touya sin hacer reclamo alguno, comenzó a seguir a quién lo llevaba ahora, quién claramente era Bel.**

**Caminaron y se alejaron del pueblo, comenzaron a dar pasos tranquilos por la ruta 1 (y alrededores de esta) de la región de Isshu. Siguieron su camino, asustando una que otra vez a lo Pokemon salvajes de la zona (la diferencia de tamaños y niveles entre los Pokemon de ellos y los salvajes era notoria). Hasta que quedaron bajo la copa de un gran árbol, en el cual aprovecharon de sentarse bajo la sombra de este. **

**Los segundos pasaban, pero parecía que ninguno de los dos decía nada especial (estuvieron pequeños momentos conversando acerca de una que otra cosa trivial). Era casi como si ambos supieran (y de hecho ambos lo sabían) lo que sucedía pero ninguno daba el paso para comenzar con el incómodo tema. Duraron en silencio un largo rato, disfrutando del aire, la gente y pokemon pasar, los sonidos de la naturaleza, todo lo que a Touya… le recordaban hasta la más mínima fracción del causante de su punzante dolor. Por fin la rubia atrevió a romper el hielo y decir…**

**_-Estoy segura que él en este momento debe estar apreciando lo bello que es el cielo en esta época. –_miró a su interlocutor, pero se fijó que no había reacción ni respuesta en él, por lo que desvió su mirada al cielo nuevamente y decidió seguir hablando.**- Le importas, Touya. Aunque no lo creas, eres importante para él… yo sé, no sé cómo, pero sé que donde quiera que se encuentre piensa en ti… piensa en lo mucho que te extraña, en que gracias a ti pudo comenzar a vivir realmente como una persona normal… debes entender que para él…

-¡Callate! –**alzó la voz el otro**- ¡tan solo callate!-**agachó su cabeza apoyándola en lo que eran sus rodillas.**- Ya no… sigas… -**Cada palabra que la rubia le decía le producían malestar. Porque era por culpa de las dos partes de su mente que le decían cosas que el no podía entender… no podía razonar. El llanto había amenazado todo ese rato en escapar de los ojos del entrenador Pokemon, pero no fue sino hasta que la ojiverde hizo uso de la palabra que ya no pudo aguantar más y terminó dejando salir todo lo que había estado acumulando en sus -ya- cristalinos ojos marrones. Lo único que le reconfortó por un momento fueron los cálidos brazos de la rubia rodeando su cuerpo y abrazándole fraternalmente.**

**Lo aceptaba, estaba triste, se sentía solo, sentía que no quería dejar ir el recuerdo de esa persona. Sabía que era egoísta pensar así, pero no quería dejarlo ir por ningún motivo. Aun tenía la esperanza de que algún día el otro apareciera de la nada con una boba sonrisa infantil en el rostro y le dijera o explicara las razones por su desaparición… pero no, sabía que eso era sólo un sueño.**

**Amaba a sus mejores amigos, amaba a su familia, amaba a sus Pokemon, pero jamás en la vida habría querido aceptar cómo era que se había vuelto tan dependiente de alguien a quién apenas había llegado a conocer (en comparación al tiempo en el cual conocía a Cheren y Bel)****. Era una dependencia horrible, porque si el otro reía, el también lo hacía; si el otro estallaba en llanto, Touya no podía evitar llorar. Y eso extrañaba… extrañaba a esa persona más que a nada… ¿Pero y ahora? ¿Cómo podía sonreír si no sabía si el otro lo hacía también?... ¿Cómo podía pretender que todo estaba bien, cuando en el fondo se sentía vacío y solo?.**

-¿Por qué lo hizo, por qué? –**lloraba en el pecho de su compañera ahora**- él… él sabía que estaría a su lado, eramos amigos… entonces… ¿por qué me abandonó así sin considerar lo que yo podría sentir?... –**preguntaba súbitamente el castaño. **

-Hay cosas que necesitamos decidir por nosotros mismos… -**dijo la chica con los ojos cristalinos por ver así tan destrozado a uno de sus mejores amigos.**

**Touya en ese momento se entregaba completamente a la tristeza y al llanto sin saber que lejos de ese lugar, otra persona, compartía las mismas lagrimas y sentimientos que él…**


End file.
